<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i don't care. by attaboyatticus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747731">i don't care.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/attaboyatticus/pseuds/attaboyatticus'>attaboyatticus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disco Elysium (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kim Kitsuragi is mentioned? kind of, M/M, Short, Sorry Cop (Disco Elysium), but also i wanted to get my feelings out abt jean and harry, jean is sad and misses harry, poem, poem fic, poor jean. my poor boy, yes im working on a real fic for this game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/attaboyatticus/pseuds/attaboyatticus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>short poem fic. jean definitely doesn't miss harry.</p>
<p>kind of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Du Bois &amp; Jean Vicquemare, Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare, Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i don't care.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i don't know what i'm doing here, ill be honest with you.</p>
<p>i dont know why i'm currently smoking with you on the fire escape of Precinct 41, instead of yelling and screaming and crying about what the fuck you've done to me. done to everyone.</p>
<p>but i suppose you've been doing better. you smell less of inky-red booze, and blood and vomit, and moreso... moreso lemon-scented soap. fresh linens. menthol cigarettes and... something else. i can't quite tell.</p>
<p>instead of sobbing at my desk, crying that you want to die and threatening me-- <em>threatening the entire fucking unit</em>-- that you would kill yourself.. you instead laugh and talk, and stare at <em>that fucking partner of yours</em>...</p>
<p>enough reminiscing. i tire of it.</p>
<p>you look at me. i look back, and you tell some idiotic joke about the case you're on, and you look at me. you <em>LOOK</em> at me with your fucking... <em>big green eyes</em>... and suddenly i can't hold back.</p>
<p>i'm in your arms and im crying like an idiot, like <em>you</em> would, and im digging my nails into your arms because <em>Dolores Dei i want it to hurt, i want you to feel pain, i want you to feel as i have felt for the last seven deidamned years</em>, and you do nothing.</p>
<p>you stand there. silent. and gently, between my choked sobs and near-gibberish ramblings... you pat me on the back, and say youre fucking <em>sorry</em>.</p>
<p>we stay like that for a short moment.</p>
<p>and for that short, inconsequential moment, i remember what things were like before that blackout, before Martinaise, before you forgot <em>us</em>...</p>
<p>i left eventually. i told you to never ever ever speak of that moment. you probably told everyone about it anyways.</p>
<p>i dont care.</p>
<p>i dont. i dont care.</p>
<p>i dont fucking care.</p>
<p>maybe.</p>
<p>kind of.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <em> ... fuck.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY so this is my second ever published fic huh.. but Anyways! i hope you guys enjoyed this. im currently working on an actual fic thatll be multichaptered ! so thats exciting i guess. n e ways hope ya liked!! &amp; as always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>